Sometimes you gotta wonder
by Tsuonae
Summary: REPOST: hiei and kurama are having fu-un..Gahh! Bad Botan, Not your bishonen! If I get reviews (positive) I may post the sequel...ehe, if It's any good...


"Sometimes You Gotta Wonder"

Shonen Ai ficlet by a birthday present for a friend, while I definitely don't think its my best, its workable and pretty good for such a short amount of time… at least, considering my usual time line… Hope you like it Julie! Happy 17th!

This is a re-post, I royally screwed up the first time so I'll try again. Comments at the bottom on everyone that helped me before. To the best of my knowledge I've looked through the POV and I see your point, but I don't think I did it wrong, as I HAVE seen it done before, When I'm writing certain points in 1st person, the narrator is all knowing…or maybe I misunderstood the review…i do not own Yuyu hakusho or the characters implied.

He had been there for a while now. It wasn't that that was new for Hiei, he always sat by the window of Shuuichi's room, the same way he always came in through the window of Shuuichi's room…Kami forbid **anyone** know that he cold be civil, much less friendly.

Kurama/3rd person POV

Him being there wasn't the problem, the problem was he was sitting there sulking like a puppy waiting for attention, or at least, as much of a sulk as he would ever show. Hiei's moods were easy to read once you really knew him, something only Kurama was permitted. He had a test tomorrow, and one pouting Koorime seemed determined to ruin his studying mood with his own. Kurama was still in his school clothes, having been too busy to change when

he got home, as he had helped his mother with dinner and went upstairs to study…That had been before his late night visitor…

Finally, after five more minutes of unsuccessfully going over dominant/recessive traits and hybrid breeds, he gave in. "Hiei, was there something you wanted?"

Hiei ignored him, as per usual. Kurama wasn't in the least impressed, Hiei would keep up his sullen mood for a little longer before beginning his tirade of the faults of humans and whatever other spiritual inhabitant that had happened to have the sorrow of crossing his path that day. The Koorime was sitting by the open window, looking down at the street at the vacant driveway and the streetlight that lined the corner.

Shuuichi's mother was working tonight, she had agreed to work overtime so she could be home when Shuuichi left for school. While it was rather late, Kurama didn't expect her to be home for another four hours.

"Hiei, are you going to continue to glare at the window or are you going to talk?"

"Hn." Kurama sighed in withheld exasperation, one day he WOULD find out what that was supposed to mean, but in the meantime, he would have to wait. Hiei was dressed in his usual attire, his robe and his training clothes. Kurama had thought that since they had no missions at present, and Hiei had done his necessary training, he would go to see his sister (without her knowledge) as he usually did (without Koenma's consent), but then he did have a habit of choosing the most inopportune times to visit… Not that he would kick him out. To his surprise, Hiei chose this point to go over and see what he as doing.

"…" So what? It was just horticulture…He didn't think he did that bad on his essay from last quarter.

Hiei looked at him for a moment, "…" Maybe he spelled something wrong? Why was he staring?

"Hiei…Your in a strange mood, I think…" Kurama watched the koorime's eyes shoot up.

Hiei stared at Kurama for several minutes. The smell of Kurama's hair wafted throughout the room and Kurama vaguely remembered that the Tea Roses that his class had been trimming were in full bloom this week, and the smell had stayed on him; not that he minded, he had always had an affinity for roses. As the gaze began to wear a hole in the side of his head, Kurama was getting uncomfortable. "Kurama…Did you know that your strangely Effeminate?"

That…**Had Not** been what he'd been expecting. Kurama sniffed daintily before folding his arms, "Why no Hiei, I didn't; were you aware that you are incredibly short?"

"Kitsune," Hiei had a habit of calling him this when he was unusually irked. "You're writing about Flowers…"

"It's for School! And I'll have you know I wrote this months ago, I'm going over it for the quiz tomorrow."

"I'd be willing to bet it's a class full of women."

"Its is not! There's another boy that takes it as well! I need it for my science credit if I want to take the courses I want next year."

"Really?" Kurama nodded, pleased that he had bested the Koorime, yet at the same time, trying not to look too happy. "…Is he a eunuchi?" With a sigh of long suffering, Kurama abandoned his essay and dropped his head onto his desk; some arguments just weren't worth it.

?lt;/p>

After a short break, Kurama was seriously considering abandoning his study session tonight, kicking Hiei out and then going to sleep and forgetting

he ever had a test…And that ticking noise was NOT helping… Looking up, he found Hiei curiously tapping the keyboard to his computer with the strangest look of fascination on his face, though he tried to hide it. "Hiei, what in the world are you doing?"

"I'm looking."

That gave Kurama slight pause, this was interesting. "…Hiei, stop playing with the computer."

"I am NOT playing. What is that mechanical device?"

"It's a keyboard for the computer."

Hiei sent a cursory glance towards the monitor before dismissing it as another 'useless human contraption' as he loved to call such things. "Then what are those strange symbols?"

"Sweatdrop The characters are in English…" His mother **had** insisted on buying an English version so he could study, really, it wasn't **that** strange.

With a sneer, Hiei stopped 'playing', "Human." Turning fully to the Youko, Hiei continued, "What is it used for?"

"I use it to type out things for school, like my essay."

Hiei sent him a bland look before stating, "I believe I liked you allot better when you were Youko Kurama, and your favorite pastime was beheading you adversaries…not shiver flower arranging…of all things."

"It's horticulture, it's a respected area of science!" Kurama exclaimed indignantly.

Hiei POV 

"Exactly, it's the science of Flower arranging…" 'Exactly where I want him…' This was playing out too perfectly.

Kurama sent a chilly glare his way before raising a hand, with every intent of swatting him over his black, striped head.

Hiei caught his hand easily, he may still have been Kurama, but as a human he was not nearly as fast as his Youko form. Taking the hand, he brought it to eye level, this not being difficult as Kurama was sitting. Hiei examined the hand before bringing it lightly to his mouth.

A tangible and distinct silence filled the room.

"All the same," He leaned over, 'What a perfect way to end an argument…' He placed a kiss on the shell-shocked redhead before drawing back slightly to his ear. "Its still flower arranging…"

For several seconds, Kurama was too shocked to answer, his mouth slightly askew, and his hair a mess from having laid on it while studying, his face was rapidly turning an uncharacteristic pink hue. Opening his mouth, he was about to retort when a very specific, very annoying voice interrupted the moment…

Turning to the window, the two were assaulted with the image of a blue haired ferry girl, who was practically hopping back and forth with energy. "Aww! How sweet! I've gotta go tell everyone now!" There was something suspiciously like a cat grin plastered onto her face now. "You two are in Loovve! A-ACK!"

An unidentified object smacked Botan in the face…the ferry girl fell unceremoniously down, her oar following her decent.

Kurama turned to Hiei, "Was that my school shoe?"

"…Hn"

Only mildly annoyed now, "And you just threw it at Botan."

"Hn…"

Hiei sweatdropped before deadpanning once again, "Hn."

"And she fell off of her oar into the neighbor's backyard." Kurama looked towards the window, but made no effort whatsoever to look out to ensure the Ferry girls health.

The Koorime grinned evilly at a sudden inspiration, "HN!" With no further prerequisite, Hiei pounced on the unsuspecting Youko, vaguely registering a half yelped 'help…!' before settling most comfortably on the bed comforter…

?lt;/p>

Somewhere down below

Botan POV 

Botan moaned slightly and shook her head; large, sharp, wooden fences did NOT make good landing places. Ever the busybody, she smiled secretly at the news she could **finally** give the Reikai Tantei…

This thought came only seconds before another unidentified flying object smacked her in the face from somewhere **unmentioned** up above. On the other hand, she could always give the two some time alone and catch up on her beauty sleep…

 Horticulture is the study of plant life, though I'm fairly sure it means all flowers and/or plants, I've only heard roses referred to in horticulture

 In the series, Hiei is referred to as fire demon, fire apparition, forbidden child and various other things, Hiei is half fire demon half something else, supposedly this was a very controversial mix in species of demon, so he is a forbidden child, I suppose, but for the most part, in Japanese, he is a Koorime, fire demon

 Reikai Tantei is the Japanese name for the Urameshi team, I basically means spirit team and is what they are referred to in the dark tournament and what they are often referred to as afterward.

i When I saw all the mistakes I made I was really embarassed, and looking over a lot of my fanfics I've realized their not all up to par; I am normally VERY thorough in my grammar, ussage and vocabulary, and. Anyway, I thank everyone who corrected me on my error, and even as I'm blushing madly at the mistake, I'm gonna let ppeople figure out the definitions themselves…In my rush to fix this I kinda deleted the reviews too…ehe sorry! Thank you to all who reviewed the first time this was posted even with the mistakes, I'll try to be more complete.


End file.
